Due to great progress in the electronic industry and flat panel display manufacture technology, the quality of the flat panel display is enhanced and the price thereof is reduced. The flat panel display is widely applied in both displays for personal computer and televisions for watching TV programs and enjoying the multimedia entertainment. Therefore, the quantity and the size of the flat panel displays have gradually increased in the market.
A conventional 15″ or 17″ display panel for a personal computer has gradually been replaced with larger display panels such as the 19″ or 21″ display panel. In addition, the size of the flat panel display for a television is also growing quickly; for example, a 37″ TFT-LCD (Thin-Film-Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) panel, and a 42″ or a 63″ plasma display panel are in use now.
Due to different suppliers, current display panel modules have different outline dimensions and coupling components, although the active areas thereof are the same in size. These differences result in a problem for product design and manufacturing process. For guaranteeing quality requirements, a smooth yield, and a smooth shipment of the flat panel displays, the flat panel displays are necessary to design to adapt to the display panel modules from different suppliers. The display panel modules from different suppliers must be installed in a same display shell for a same size display.
To fix the display panel module on a front bezel of the shell of the flat panel display, the flat panel display usually uses a frame to adapt the display panel module to the front bezel. Conventionally, the frame for fixing the display panel module is formed with a one-body design. Therefore, the frames are designed and manufactured with different dimensions and shapes fitting different display panel modules from different suppliers to the same front bezel.
However, due to size increase of the flat panel display, the tooling cost of the frame is therefore rapidly increased. The frames have to adapt different display panel modules from different suppliers to the same front bezel, making frame uniformity and tooling cost reductions difficult.